


Is this okay?

by methurpleasee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dom/sub, Drabbles, First Kiss, First Time, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, If You Squint - Freeform, Inexperienced Draco, M/M, Practice Kissing, Seductive Harry, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/pseuds/methurpleasee
Summary: Harry comes to Draco with a strange request. Harry, surprising Draco and himself, happily obliges._____(Or Draco's never kissed anyone, and asking Harry Potter to help him seemed like a good idea yesterday).





	Is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written on here for nearly 3 years ?? ._.  
> Anyway, felt like writing something and this just kind of happened. I also wrote this on my phone in the space of like 20 minutes so idk how good it will be. 
> 
> Just enjoy the practice kissing, one of my fave tropes right now!

Leaning back on his arms, unconsciously holding on to the sheets beneath him, Draco wonders if this is a good idea. 

He watches as Harry closes the door, locking it. He'd already told Draco the boys wouldn't be back to disturb them, but, well, he was just being cautious.

Draco's chest tightens as Harry makes his way over to the bed, sitting opposite him. 

He pulls the last open curtain shut, muffling the distant noise from the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly it all becomes real, the bed now shrouded in intimacy.

Draco meets Harry's eyes, who's clearly been waiting for something. 

'So...' 

Draco raises an eyebrow.

'Are we doing this or?' Harry finishes, scratching the back of his neck. 

'Well I wouldn't be sat here if I didn't want to, would I?'

Harry rolls his eyes. 'I- I just thought you might want to take the lead.' 

Draco laughs, curtly. 

'Well if I could take the lead in this situation I wouldn't be here asking you to kiss me would I?' Draco replies, angrily.

Draco still didn't know what had come over him, when he pulled Harry to one side, in the Dining Hall and asked him for. Help.

Having just worked out that he was gay, Draco had felt like he needed to at least kiss one bloke before he started seriously dating. Not until they finished school. But that was fast approaching.

But he'd heard things, on the grapevine, about Harry and how...experienced he was. (I guess it wasn't really that much of a shock, who wouldn't want to sleep with the Boy wonder?) 

He'd figured if Harry had agreed, he wouldn't want to tell anyone about it- his secret would be safe. 

And Harry had agreed. 

And they were sat here, in Harry's room, on his bed, niether of them prepared to make the first move. 

'You need me more then I need you remember?' Harry said, the corners of his lips raising a little. 

Draco huffed, sitting up properly. 

'Sadly you're not wrong.' 

Harry, raised his eyebrows, quite suggestively Draco noted. 

'Come on then, show me that the rumours are true.' Draco said, the challenge clear in his eyes. 

He's expecting Harry to throw himself across the bed, their teeth clashing as he forces the dirtiest, most heated kiss on to Draco, his back pressed in to the bed as Harry pushes him down, climbing on top of him-

But he doesn't.

Instead he crawls. Crawls across the bed, like a panther, stalking its pray.

It takes Draco a second to realise that he's the pray. 

Without hesitation, Draco widens his legs, allowing Harry to situate himself in between his legs, kneeling, so he's looking down at Draco. 

'Everyone always makes such a big deal out of kissing.' Harry says, as he runs his hands up Draco's thighs, stopping as he hears Draco's breath hitch.

'And don't get me wrong, I enjoy it. I really do. But sometimes,' Harry starts, as his hands continue they're journey up his body; moving from his thighs to his forearms, rubbing up and down slowly when he reaches Draco's shoulders. 

'Sometimes the touching is the best part. Feeling someone's body, beneath your hands, the way they anticipate what and where you're going to touch next.' Harry's hands finally stop, wrapprd around Draco's neck, his thumb landing on Draco's pulse point. 

Draco can barely breath, conscious of the smile that appears on Harry's face as he feels how fast his heart is beating.

And how hard he already is. 

'You can always tell how good someone is going to be at kissing, by how they touch you.' Harry face is now mere inches from Draco, his nose grazing Draco's.

Draco can't help but swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. 

'Well you must be fucking amazing at it.' Draco says, his voice cracking embarassingly (but to be honest Draco had gone past slightly embarrassing a while ago.) 

Harry chuckles though, his face moving to the side towards Draco's ear, his breath heating hot against the side of his face.

'Is this okay?' He whispers, leaning forward more, so the whole of his arm is now wrapped around Draco's neck.

'Yes, God yes.' Draco whispers back, his hands finally coming up to frame Harry's waist, squeezing tightly.

Draco can feel Harry's smile as he leans in, his mouth melding against Draco's, the metaphorical fireworks Draco had hoped would appear, loud around his ears. 

Fuck, Draco thinks.

The Rumours are true.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it really was not supposed to go this way, but I kinda like it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you have any requests let me know :)


End file.
